1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display color correction and more specifically to a method that can be used for characterizing flat panel displays, CRT displays, as well as other types of displays to permit color correction of images.
2. Background of the Invention
Flat panel displays do not follow the tone reproduction curves (TRC) common to cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. Characterizing the TRC of a display is a first step of one method of correcting the color of images on the display.
What is needed is a technique for characterizing the performance of flat panel displays.